


White Bird in the Sky

by LizzaRade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: Ruby Rose va a la tumba de su madre después de su estadía en Heaven.





	

Ruby Rose volvía a visitar la tumba de su madre después de mucho tiempo fuera del Reino de Vale, pasaron varios meses desde que Ruby partió a Mistral para evitar que se repitiera el incidente que provocó la caída de la Academia Beacon. Había sido un viaje muy duro, pero gracias a los miembros del ex-equipo JNPR, junto a su tío Qrow, pudieron evitar que la tragedia se repitiese; estaban avanzando poco a poco para derrotar a Salem, un miembro de su círculo de confianza ya había caído.

El fauno escorpión les causó muchos problemas, en especial cuando logró envenenar a Qrow; aunque la líder del equipo RNJR nunca se rinde, y más cuando recibió la noticia de que su hermana Yang logró recuperarse. Lástima que no pudo verla al regresar a casa.

Solo le faltaba saber sobre sus otras dos compañeras, esperaba impacientemente que el equipo RWBY volviese a reunirse. No es como si su nueva vida con el equipo de Jaune fuese mala, pero de verdad extrañaba a sus amigas, las extrañaba del mismo modo en que extrañaba a su madre.

—Hola, mamá —habló a la tumba—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine... —frunció el ceño, intentando recordar—. Creo que fue antes del... torneo.

Ruby guardó silencio, no quería recordar el evento donde dos de sus amigos murieron, solo le recordaba la impotencia por no poder llegar a tiempo a ellas.

—He viajado a Mistral, necesitaba llegar a la Academia Heaven para evitar que se repitiese lo de Beacon, Jaune y los demás me ayudaron mucho. Gracias a ellos, nunca me rendí... ¡y nunca lo haré!

El viento comenzó a soplar, moviendo la caperuza roja de la chica; Ruby pudo interpretarlo como una muestra de orgullo de su querida madre.

—Mamá, sé que hubo cosas que nunca pude decirte, moriste cuando apenas era una niña. —Ella procedió a sentarse, iba a ser una conversación algo larga—. Quiero que sepas que mi sueño no solo era ser cazadora, también quería pelear codo a codo contigo; papá y el tío Qrow me contaron muchas cosas de cuando eran un equipo, me hubiese gustado verte luchar.

La madre de Ruby había muerto en una misión cuando era muy pequeña, al ser una niña muy apegada a ella sufrió mucho con la noticia, eso la motivó a perseguir su sueño: ¡Ser una cazadora, tan grande como lo fue Summer Rose!

La conversación siguió hasta altas horas de la tarde, y cuando llego la hora de despedirse, Ruby le dio otro vistazo a la tumba, que ocasionalmente, quedaba junto al atardecer. Viendo como unas palomas blancas volaron hasta el sol de ya tonos anaranjados. La chica procedió a ponerse su capucha e irse del lugar.

No importaba en que situación difícil se encontrase, su madre, la mujer de caperuza blanca, siempre la estaría viendo y velando por ella…

Donde sea que se encuentre.


End file.
